Zhang Ye
Zhang Ye (张烨) is the main character of I'm Really A Superstar. Zhang Ye was originally a mundane college graduate with aspiring dreams to become a star, but unfortunately has below average looks and height. However one day, he woke up and suddenly found himself in a parallel world. It’s like the same world, but many brands, celebrities and even famous works from his world changed and are gone in this new world. Armed with the profound literary knowledge of his previous world and a heaven-defying Game Ring that gives him magical items, stats and skills, Appearance An average looking man with a height of about 170 cm. He has charming eyes and a charming voice. Personality He can be good to his mates but once you get on his bad side you are done for. He won't rest without taking revenge. Whenever he finds something unjust going on he can't stay quiet, he will take action no matter what without caring about the consequences. He is also an extreme chauvinist. He even fought with someone because he asked him to keep and English name. He doesn't like to celebrate Christian festivals such as Valentine's Day, Christmas etc. Background Zhang Ye was originally a mundane college graduate with aspiring dreams to become a star, but unfortunately has below average looks and height. However one day, he woke up and suddenly found himself in a parallel world. It’s like the same world, but many brands, celebrities and even famous works from his world changed and are gone in this new world. Armed with the profound literary knowledge of his previous world and a heaven-defying Game Ring that gives him magical items, stats and skills, Zhang Ye embarks on a journey to pursue his life-long dream of becoming famous. History One day he wakes up to find a silver colored ring on his pinky and that he has gamer abilities and also finds out that he somehow migrated into another world. (But only the world got altered) Competition - Reward # Fairytale Essay Competition: #* Essay Competition 1st Place: “Little Bunnies Be Good”. Chapter 42: Deserving of First Place! # Mid-Autumn Festival’s Poetry #* Voted first for this Mid-Autumn Poetry Meet, Zhang Ye! ‘Shuidiao Getou’! Chapter 59: A Shocking Vote Count! # The Silver Microphone Awards #* The Silver Microphone Awards is Beijing Radio Station’s Zhang Ye. Chapter 75: Zhang Ye’s Miraculous Win! # Beijing Couplet Competition #* Champion for the Beijing Couplet Competition is Teacher Zhang Ye! Chapter 122: Face Smacking Specialist is Back! # China Airlines Appreciation Ceremony #* Zhang Ye awarded a million Yuan as a reward, he also received a Certificate of Honor from China Airlines. This honor was recorded in the China Airlines system. As long as Zhang Ye took any China Airlines flight, it would be free. 221: The Airport Holds an Appreciation Ceremony! # Calligraphy Contest #* Chapter 371: Old Wu's Birthday Gift # The crosstalk and skit competition #* Chapter 498: Champions! # Solving Dale's Conjecture #* Chapter 524: The proof, completed! # Weibo's Most Unpopular Celebrity #* Chapter 546: The laurel of the Most Unpopular Celebrity Award! # Public Service Announcement Award - Quit Smoking PSA #* Chapter 583The Heavenly Queen Comes to Visit! # State Science and Technology Prizes - Creation of algorithms and aircraft engines. Chapter 1579: A research fellow of the Two Academies—Zhang Ye! # The National Judicial Examination results list. #* First place: Zhang Ye! #* Cumulative score…600 points!! #* Chapter 754: The results of the National Judicial Examination are released! Celebrity Ranking F-List (public figures) - Chapter 10: ‘Ghost Blows Out the Light’ is Born! E-List - Chapter 80: This World’s Celebrity Rankings! D-List - Chapter 220: Most Raffish Host in History! C-List - Chapter 411: A C-list Celebrity Ranking Obtained From Fighting! B-List - Chapter 613: Becoming a B-List celebrity! A-List - Chapter 903: Becoming an A-lister! S-List -Chapter 1359: Zhang Ye ascends to the summit of the Chinese entertainment circle! Asian A-list(at bottom)-Chapter 1365: Target: The Asian S-list! Asian S-list-Chapter 1498: Zhang Ye reaches the summit of Asia Number 1 in Chinese S-list Chapter Chapter 1585: The latest popularity rankings are revealed! Trivia * He is called the Jinx * Created virus-Panda Burning Incense - Chapter 435: Creation of the Virus Completed! * On the World hacker ranking, '2' (Zhang Ye) is third on the global hacker rankings. [ Reward: US$ 50,000,000! ] * Created CIH virus-Chapter 1489:The world's most dangerous hacker in a hundred years! * Reached the top of the global hacker ranking list-Chapter 1489 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:China Category:Beijing Category:Celebrity Category:Host Category:Film Actor Category:Chinese Professor Category:Math Professor Category:Singer Category:Beijing Radio Station Category:Literature Channel Category:Beijing Television Station Category:BTV-Arts Channel Category:Weiwo Company Category:Talk Shows Category:Central TV Category:CCTV-1 Category:CCTV-14 Category:The Voice of China Category:A Bite of China